


Uniformity

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [34]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Historical Roleplay, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the state of the world in general -- enemies and then friends again, and then enemies for a while longer. The world moved on around them, and it did not matter whether they were enemies or friends; the man was stupidly attractive whichever one they were. "You are paying us quite well for the effort." Wufei brought out the glasses and the bottle and began to pour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniformity

The doors were flung open with a wide, dramatic gesture that was frankly unsurprising. Chang Wufei had long since discovered that the gentleman in question had a... flair for the spectacular.

He was, after all, Russian.

"Welcome, General."

There was a whole country of them, though he supposed it was only fair that the man's contingent crossed borders for discussions as many times as the Chinese had come his way. "Delighted to be here, Major."

Naturally he was. Most Westerners were, to Wufei's cynical frame of mind. They were always pleased to find bigger and better weapons.

He allowed his gaze to skate over the blue brocade of the man's formal uniform, the bright shine of the buttons marching up his chest, the pale column of his throat neatly pinned in by dark material and the emblems denoting his rank. "Of course. May I offer you a drink?"

"Please. What do you drink, again?" He didn't invite himself to sit down immediately, standing with his hands behind his back. It puffed his chest out, but the posture seemed natural for the man rather than putting on an additional amount of show. "Teas, was it?"

Annoying. He was entirely attractive, and had a clear sense of superiority. It made Wufei grind his teeth just a bit. "If you would like. I also have baijiu, if you would prefer." Luzhou Laojiao, strong and clear and fragrant. 

He smiled, and at least he wasn't going to play ignorant foreigner at Wufei. That smile was too pleased. "The one that smells of peaches? Yes, please. It's quite good."

Wufei inclined his head by way of answer and turned towards the cabinet where he kept such things. "And I suppose we shall speak of business in the meantime." He paused and glanced at the man. "You approve of the latest weapons, I expect."

"Of course. Why would I not? Your countrymen are very creative, and we appreciate this." From a distance, now that they were not at war with each other. For the moment.

That was the state of the world in general -- enemies and then friends again, and then enemies for a while longer. The world moved on around them, and it did not matter whether they were enemies or friends; the man was stupidly attractive whichever one they were. "You are paying us quite well for the effort." Wufei brought out the glasses and the bottle and began to pour.

He paced towards the chairs Wufei had made with careful arrangement. There was a grand show planned for the next day, but General Khushrenada had demurred on it for the first day, and had left his entourage to make political headway in his absence. "And the work has been satisfactory to date. I expect that has not changed?"

Turning, he did not bother to hide his raised eyebrow. "Why should it have?"

He was still smiling as he reached for the glass Wufei had poured him, gloved fingers lingering against Wufei's bare skin. "This is why I have little concern about them."

"Of course." That touch sent a shiver through him, and he didn't bother concealing it. What would be the point of it? "We stepped up production, in fact, so that your needs would be met."

"And my country's needs are indeed being met. Tomorrow, I will be given the grand tour of your facilities, I will be shown the most polished of items. And the day after tomorrow, we will go through the warehouse and I will see the state of things myself. You will come with me." He took a careful sip of the cup Wufei poured.

"Naturally." That was as it always was, and as it should be. Wufei had no objections to it whatsoever, so long as tomorrow was the follow up to tonight.

It almost always was.

"And what do you think?" He was taking another sip, watching Wufei, and it was hard to tell if he was asking after the weapons, or...

Well. "I think your plan to begin inspection tomorrow and the day after tomorrow certainly has merit, General. I suppose you also have plans for tonight?"

There were times when the moon didn't shine as brightly as that man's teeth when he smiled, slow and wide and sharp. "I was about to ask after you?"

Doubtless he planned to inquire politely about his wife, as well, who was quite conveniently visiting her grandmother. It was strange, the way these things worked out sometimes. "My evening is, of course, open for rearrangement. I had no plans in particular."

"Ah. And how is your wife?" Brilliant and strong and benefiting from their arrangement as much as he was, they both knew.

"Visiting her family. She had a particular desire to see her grandparents." Mostly because she was not entirely fond of Russians, although she certainly did quite appreciate the blond Frenchman who passed through almost as often as the good general.

"Shame, I found her to be a fiery conversationalist." He probably had, but Wufei doubted it was any more than polite conversation, as they were both standing and he was edging in closer to Wufei.

Looking up from beneath lowered lashes, he managed to keep the smile mostly contained. "She is indeed as you say. Quite fiery."

"Still, I find you more fascinating," the General offered, voice falling low. "As you are aware."

Oh, yes. Very aware, and he reached up quite slowly for the tiny button keeping the black material neatly closed at the base of the man's throat. There was no motion to prevent it, and so he thumbed it open with careful motions before glancing up at the bright blue eyes watching him so carefully. "If I may."

The man's eyelids lowered like a pleased feline, and he continued to regard Wufei with similar predatoriness. "It is a shame you would not come to Russia with me. Perhaps I should defect, but I would be a strange Chinese..." 

"And I would be most uncomfortable should you expect me to accompany you somewhere quite so cold." Never mind that the depths of China certainly were just as cold, and he knew well that the good general knew that, too. The soft material of the shirt beneath that brocade felt good, and Wufei flattened his palm against the breadth of that chest.

He grinned slowly at Wufei, a hungry gleam in his eyes as he leaned in slowly to kiss him again. "Ah, well."

Well, and so he tipped his head and let his lips part, inviting him in. The Russian was a very good kisser, and it made his breath hitch, made him greedy. Made him want desperately, and being patient was extraordinarily difficult.

It wouldn't do to leave marks, to rip fabric, so he steadied his hands and took as much care with the man's intricate uniform as the man was taking with his own. Button by button, frog closures fell open beneath his fingers, revealing more of the soft cotton lawn with each movement. The slight shaking of his hand didn't matter, because he was gentle with every button until the last one finally came loose.

Broad smooth chest, flat belly, curls of hair that started below his waistband and worked up. All warmth, familiar to Wufei by then but fascinating every time now, as the other man skimmed his jacket off of his shoulders.

It was the work of moments, in truth, this slow undressing; both of them were greedy, and both of them wanted more, and the effort required to retain patience was quite high. Still, they managed, and it was more by way of habit now than anything else. By the time they were down to their trousers, Wufei felt suffused with heat and want and need that built and built and built until he wanted to push the man back onto the divan and have his way with him, utterly.

The slowness of it was half the allure, he supposed, because he knew that it would give way to a frenzy, soon, as the man slowly slipped the knots on Wufei's trousers. His breath caught, because the back of one large hand rubbed just so against him, and Wufei pulled away from that kiss, ducked his head against the man's chest and panted just a moment. Just enough to try and retain some sense of control, and that was enough.

"Are you catching fire?" Khushrenada asked, voice heavy with amusement.

"You know I am." Snapped, yes, but it was the way they were. "You know I want you."

"Then have me." Yes, and only if he could get the man's boots off of him. Polished to a shine and utterly maddening to get off of him, and he knew it.

In all honesty, Wufei couldn't help himself when he pushed the general, toppling him over heavily onto the divan so that Wufei could get a better grasp on the blessed man's footwear. "You might, at least, come wearing something a bit more easily removed."

"My night gown next time. And damn the looks my men will give me, hmn?" He laughed as he let his hand linger against Wufei's bare shoulder. The heavy fur lined leather was at least easy to pull off once unfastened, the catches ridiculous. Sometimes, he wondered how in all that was holy the man got them on, but he didn't have time to wonder it for long; instead, he climbed onto the divan as well, knees pressed on either side of sturdy thighs, and went back to the kissing.

Pants were easier to slide off, and his own shoes slid off with ease, forgotten under the touch of hands sliding down the length of his back and coming to rest just above the curve of his ass.

Wretched teasing bastard. He would show him, and he slid down one of his hands until he felt the pebble of a nipple beneath his palm. Easy to shift his hand, rub over it, and then tweak it thoroughly, just to enjoy the jump and the catch of breath.

"I thought you didn't want to take your time," he teased. "Which is it?"

He couldn't help scowling. "I want it all, of course. What else do you expect?"

"Everything?" The curl of fingers crept between his cheeks in a slow motion, and he made no protest; just leaned in and kissed him again, with a bit of bite this time.

Yes. "Everything."

He hummed softly against Wufei's mouth, and squirmed them up further onto the divan. It left them in a more stable position, and it was all right to go on from there. Months too long, this had been, waiting for the time of this meeting, and Wufei couldn't help being greedy. They could do slower later, but for now, faster was better. He had a pot of slick oil tucked behind the left leg of the divan, and he would get it when the time came.

Faster felt better, and losing himself to heated kisses, and knowing that no one was going to interrupt them. It was a piece of time that was all his to savor, and the Russian General was interested enough to keep coming back.

That was certainly enough to encourage him, and to at least tempt him to _want_ to go with him, cold or not, wife or not, but desertion was not an option. Unfortunately. "I have the pot," he murmured between those kisses, rubbing himself against the other man's belly, their cocks occasionally brushing against one another in a way that made his breath hitch.

"Excellent." Here he was a leader; if he went with the man he would be an exotic, untrusted and without status. Khushrenada sighed, and kissed his temple, sliding a hand down to reach for the pot. It ended up tilting them, a shift that ended with Wufei underneath the long, wide length of him, and he could certainly appreciate that a great deal. He had an... arrangement with Meiran, and he was grateful for it because it got him this, even if only a few times a year.

In a safe manner, where there was enough risk to them both that he knew it would not be used against him.   Treize was grinning, kissing his shoulders, his chest, taking his time with sensitive skin until Wufei was panting and pinned down, doing his best not to yell for more because that could only end badly. Biting down on his lip was enough to muffle it, although the way Treize's hand was squirming between them to grasp his cock certainly made that more difficult than it had ought to be.

He squirmed wildly, and them the slick stroke of fingers along the underside of his cock made him arch and press up for more, clinging demandingly. "I love how you look when you're like this. You could snap my neck..."

With absolutely no difficulty, in fact. He thought that was part of what made him so attractive to the man; he was clearly insane in that sort of way, where danger equalled attraction. Wufei didn't particularly care so long as he got what he wanted, and so long as he continued to be alluring to the man. They had done this now for several years, and so he did not think that would cease to be the case. "Yes. Now, more."

"Now, more," he agreed, and slid a hand down to pull at Wufei's thigh.

When the phone rang.

For a second, Wufei honestly considered the wild possibility that they would keep going, that they could ignore it, and then it broke into its little jingle. _Mah Na Mah Na, Dee dee be-de-be, Mah Na Mah Na, Dee Dee de-de_ and he couldn't. He simply couldn't, and laughing was the only option.

"Oh, oh fuck." Treize burst out laughing, and dropped his head to the crook of Wufei's neck. "Oh god. Oh god, who even is that?"

Wufei considered it almost seriously for a moment. "Truth be told, I don't recall. Shall we answer it?"

"Is it Dotty?" It wasn't Treize's phone, but he was still laughing hard.

"If it is, then I concede. She is, in fact, the devil. Her chosen costumery for Halloween is utterly appropriate." Yes, but he leaned in and stole one last kiss from those laughing lips. "Next time, we should banish the phones to the laundry room and shut the door."

Treize leaned down to kiss his neck again while Mah Na Mah Na played in the background. "Next time."

Which would hopefully be soon; very soon, and the muppets continued to sing.


End file.
